


On a Rock

by w_k_smith



Series: Here's Where We Fell Asleep - A Star Wars Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've never written Damerey before but inspiration struck, One Shot, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_k_smith/pseuds/w_k_smith
Summary: Rey falls asleep on Poe's shoulder during a meeting, and he doesn't want to wake her. Unfortunately, that leaves him in an uncomfortable seat.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Here's Where We Fell Asleep - A Star Wars Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	On a Rock

Poe Dameron has been sitting on the same rock in the middle of the Resistance base for nearly an hour. If he knew he was going to be in for the long haul, he wouldn’t have just dropped onto the nearest boulder when Leia called an impromptu meeting. At first, he was happy with his choice of seating, because Rey sat next to him. He gave her a dashing grin, and she gave him a sweet smile back. Their shoulders brushed together. He is very, very close to sure that she finds him as adorable as he finds her. Hey, of course she finds _him_ adorable, because he _is_ adorable, and handsome, and strapping, and all that. The question is whether she’s interested in doing anything about it.

Poe stayed calm when, halfway through the meeting, Rey rested her head on his shoulder. He kept his focus on what Leia was saying about emergency supply lines, but he spared a few thoughts to enjoy the clean soap smell of Rey’s hair, the rhythm of her breathing. When the meeting ended, though, Rey didn’t get up.

“ _She fell asleep_ ,” Finn mouthed as he walked by.

Poe decided to stay where he was. Let Rey get some rest. He set his hands on his knees, and tried some of that Jedi-style meditation Rey mentioned.

He is now having a few regrets. For one, he is no good at meditating. His attempt lasted half a minute before his brain started pinging around like a ship with a broken hyperdrive. More importantly, his backside is starting to get numb. He shifts a little where he sits, but doesn’t want to knock Rey over.

Kaydel Connix and Jessika Pava walk by. Kaydel rolls her eyes, but Jessika smiles and makes a little heart with her hands.

Poe is relieved when Rey starts to stir. She sits up, and he rolls the kink out of his shoulder.

Rey yawns. “What’s going on?” she asks, her voice thick.

“You fell asleep during the meeting,” Poe says.

“Oh. Was I, um, on your shoulder the whole time?”

He slides off the rock. Standing up straight is a challenge, since he can’t feel anything between his hips and his knees. “Yeah. I thought I’d give you a few more minutes.”

She looks embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He holds out his hand. She takes it, and he helps her to her feet.

Rey doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Can you catch me up on what I missed?” she asks.

Poe gives her hand a light squeeze. “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, and I'll almost certainly reply.


End file.
